A Night At The Penny
by BraveryMasksFragileLives
Summary: A lot can happen in one night... AU: A multi-chapter look at the adventure of one night at The Black Penny. Mostly Gail/Holly with significant Steve/Traci and some Sam/Andy and Dov/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at some Gail/Holly goodness so I apologize if it is not up to snuff. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I meant for it to be a one-shot, but it is definitely going to be a multi chapter situation. Anyhoozles, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: _I do not owe Rookie Blue or any of the characters appearing in that show. I owe only my OCs, a PS3, and an unholy amount of student debt._

Gail noticed her immediately when she came into the bar. Not that that was unusual. Gail had been "noticing" her for going on six months now. Gail sighed internally as her eyes followed the brunette across the room even as she willed them to stop.

She continued cleaning the glasses in front of her, trying to play it cool, but she couldn't help but watch from the corner of her eye as Holly - a name Gail really only knew from eavesdropping - settled onto a stool at the very end of the polished walnut bar and slumped against the wall. Gail frowned as she took in the the tightness to Holly's shoulders and the circles under her deep brown eyes. Tonight those eyes that normally held a mischievous twinkle instead betrayed a deep weariness.

Holly had become a regular over the last half year and came in two or three times a week. Not just Holly, Gail grumped silently. Holly and the girlfriend. Gail's brow furrowed and her lips twisted into a sneer at the thought. It wasn't so much that Holly had a girlfriend - although Gail would be lying if she said that it didn't bum her out - it was the girlfriend herself that made Gail's grip tighten on the tumbler in her hands.

"I see your dream girl's here." Gail jumped slightly at Andy's voice.

"She's not-" Gail started only to get cut off by a loud scoff from her friend. "You know what, just shut the hell up." Gail's icy blue eyes narrowed as she hissed out the words.

"Whatever." Andy just smirked as she watched Gail send Chris, the other bartender, over to get Holly's order. "You practically drool everytime she walks by. Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Lay off, Andy." Traci said, rolling her eyes, as she appeared at the bar. The three of them had been tight friends since college and Traci often got stuck playing mom to Gail and Andy's squabbling sibling dynamic.

Andy ignored Traci and looked teasingly at Gail. "It's the girlfriend, right? What's your deal with her anyway? She's gorgeous and a doctor." Andy paused, grinning. "I mean, other than the fact that she's hooking up with the girl you're crazy about, what's not to like?"

"She's a fucking asshole." Gail snapped, her voice filled with venom.

Andy's eyes widened at the fury on Gail's face and even Traci seemed a little taken aback. "I'm sorry, Gail," Andy started. "I didn't mean-"

Gail cut her off with a shake of her head and a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry, McNally. I'm wound a little tight, I guess." She gave a small, apologetic smile. "I'm gonna get you two some drinks."

Traci and Andy exchanged worried glances as Gail moved down the bar toward where she kept the good Scotch. "That was weird, right?" Andy murmured softly.

"Yeah, that was definitely weird. " Traci agreed, looking around the pub quickly. "I think we need some inside information. Do you see- never mind, there he is." Traci gave a sharp wave and called out. "Chris!"

Chris' face lit up when he saw the women and he hustled over. "Wow, ladies," He grinned, "You two look amazing. Big plans tonight?" Both women wore skinny jeans, leather jackets, and boots creating the perfect blend of casual and kick-ass. Andy had on a burnt orange tank top that complimented her light complexion and brought out the gold in her eyes while Traci's royal purple button-up made her darker skin tone glow and her eyes sparkle. Chris couldn't help but admire the complete effect.

"Just hanging with the usual crowd," Andy replied with a smile. "Sam and Steve are meeting us later and we're going to see if we can convince Traci to actually go on a date."

Traci rolled her eyes and elbowed Andy gently. "Shut up." Her tone became more serious. "Chris, what's up with Gail? She just about bit Andy's head off earlier. I haven't seen her like that since the Academy." Traci knew that, if anyone knew what was happening it would be Chris. The girls might be close, but Chris was Gail's person. Despite being complete opposites, the two of them had become instant friends when they met in Intro to Biology their freshman year of college. All three girls along with Chris and Dov had completed the police academy and been rookies together. They were family.

Chris' jaw tightened. "She's had a rough couple of weeks." He hesitated, glancing over at where Gail had gotten sidetracked by serving a few customers, and debated how much he could share while still keeping Gail's confidence. "The Ice Queen came by last week."

Traci and Andy both tensed. Police Superintendent Elaine Peck - better known in their circle as The Ice Queen - was their boss. A woman with an agenda that was never quite revealed, she was demanding and manipulative, rarely offering a kind word to anyone. She was also Gail's mother.

"Uh oh," Traci grimaced. "That's never good. What did she want?"

Gail and her mother had never had the best of relationships, but things had gotten even worse since Gail had quit the force.

Chris looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Trace. I don't know how to say this, but some film studio is making a documentary about Ross Perick and they want to interview Gail." Chris' brown eyes were filled with sympathy as pain swept across Traci's face. "I thought you would already know. They're probably going to contact you about Jerry." Andy slipped her hand into Traci's and gave it a squeeze. It had been almost three years since Perick had murdered Traci's fiancee, but Andy knew that the loss was still raw. "The Ice Queen was trying to convince Gail to do the film," Chris continued. "They got into it pretty good." He sighed before adding in an annoyed tone. "It didn't help that she caught the freakin' Don Juan of lesbians sexing up some girl behind the bar that same night."

Andy and Traci's eyes snapped back to Chris. "The Don Juan of lesbians?" Andy questioned. "Tall, dark, gorgeous, dating the girl Gail has the hots for? That Don Juan?"

Chris flushed. "I didn't realize that you knew about Gail's feelings for Holly."

"FEELINGS!?" Gail's irate screech from behind Chris made him wince. Several heads, including Holly's, turned toward them and Gail quickly tried to compose herself. "I do not have feelings for Holly." She growled in a low voice, as she pushed two Scotches toward the women. "I barely even know her. Plus she's dating that...that obnoxious, two-timing, low-life creep, Max." Gail practically spit the name out.

"Well, that just about proves it to me," Traci said with a laugh and a knowing smirk. Gail glared at her causing Traci to attempt a more serious face. "Seriously, Gail, you clearly like this girl."

"Gail likes someone? That doesn't sound like her." A red headed man exclaimed as he came up behind Traci. Steve Peck tossed a grin at his partner who raised an eyebrow. "I think we have a case on our hands, Detective Swarek."

"You may be correct, Detective Peck. Shall we begin a suspect list?" Sam replied before moving to Andy's side. "Hi, babe," He smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. Andy leaned in and slipped her arm around his waist. She turned slightly to get a better look at Steve, whistling when she saw his outfit. He too was dressed casually, but had combined his leather jacket with a pair of fitted dark jeans, a shirt the same robin's egg blue as his eyes, and a grey pinstriped vest creating a look that was really working for him. "Looking good, Peck!"

"Wow, Steve," Traci chimed in. "Very sexy. Who are you trying to impress?"

Steve colored slightly and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Don't change the subject. Who is my darling baby sister pining after?"

Gail groaned loudly and slid a pitcher of beer toward the group. "You all are the worst and I hate you." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Now go away or I'll ban you from my bar."

Her friends protested good-naturedly, but gathered their drinks and headed to their table. The group had proclaimed it as their spot since Gail had bought the bar and Chris had finally hung a sign above that proclaimed: "Police seating only. Violators will be arrested."

Gail watched them seat themselves, feeling a twinge of something. Maybe regret for the loss of her police career, maybe gratitude that she hadn't lost them, maybe just nostalgia for their days as rookies. It was hard to tell. Whatever it was passed quickly and was replaced with a knot of anxiety when she noticed that Holly needed a refill. She looked around for Chris, hoping that he could do it, but he was busy with a big party of what looked like an entire college cheerleading team. Gail steeled herself as she wandered to the end of the bar where Holly sat alone.

"Can I get you another?" She wanted to cheer when she heard her voice come out clear and steady.

Holly started slightly, apparently caught up in her thoughts. "Oh," She replied, blinking behind her glasses. "Yeah, that'd be good." Her smoky voice was raspier than usual as thought she was holding back tears.

Gail took Holly's glass, placed it in the wash bin, and grabbed a clean glass. "Scotch on the rocks, right?"

Holly smiled crookedly, one side of her mouth quirking up. "Yeah, a double...thanks. Good memory."

Gail felt her cheeks warm and gave a silent prayer of thanks for the low lighting that hid her blush. She poured the amber liquid over ice and slid it across the bar. Holly swirled the drink, staring into her glass.

"Holly?" Gail asked in a hesitant tone. Holly looked up with wide eyes. Gail never called her by name...or even addressed her at all really. Gail's brow furrowed as she continued, "Are you alright? You seem a little...sad, I guess."

Holly smiled slightly. "It's been a rough week."

"Tell me about it," Gail muttered.

Holly raised an eyebrow. "You too?"

Gail shrugged and smirked, "You first."

Holly sighed. "Alright...I don't know how much you know about me, but I'm a doctor."

Gail looked her up and down, pointing to her outfit. "Yeah, Nerd, I kinda figured that out."

Holly looked down and laughed as she remembered that she was still wearing her scrubs. "Okay, fair point. Well, more specifically, I am a Pediatric Surgeon. I specialize in Pediatric Oncology - kids with cancer." She stopped and swallowed thickly. "I lost a patient this week - Tommy. He was five and about to start Kindergarten."

Gail reached out impulsively and squeezed her hand, tightening her grip when Holly intertwined their fingers in response. Gail wasn't normally an affectionate person, but something about seeing Holly in pain made her want to just take it all away. Finally Holly seemed to notice that they were still holding hands and she untangled their fingers as she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Gail. I didn't mean to-"

Gail stomach clenched at hearing her name on Holly's lips, but she only smirked and shook her head, trying to pretend like she didn't already miss the contact of her skin. "Don't you know that's what bartenders are for? We get you drunk and listen to your problems."

Holly smiled and Gail was pleased to see that it actually reached her eyes. Then she grimaced and rolled her eyes. "I'd probably being handling this better if I hadn't also just gotten dumped." Gail froze. "I mean, I know I can be difficult, but..." Holly stopped. "Gail, are you alright? You're very pale - I mean, paler than usual."

Gail blinked and nodded quickly. "Max _dumped_ you? _Why_?" Her tone made it very clear how crazy she thought that was.

Holly blushed. "You're good for my ego. Apparently, she's been "over" me for awhile and just hadn't gotten around to breaking up with me." Holly put air quotes around "over" with her fingers. She took a drink and stared into the glass at the melting ice, then said in a small voice. "I don't really know what I did."

Gail leaned over the bar and gripped Holly's chin, forcing her to look up. "You did nothing." She said fiercely. She released Holly's face and threw her hands in the air. "I mean, I knew Max was an asshole. I didn't realize that she was also an idiot, but anyone who would lose you has to be the biggest moron on the planet." Holly watched Gail pace behind the bar with a half smile on her face. _She's adorable when she's worked up,_ Holly thought. Finally Gail seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped suddenly, turning back to Holly. She flushed slightly, "Sorry. I just really don't like Max."

Holly gave Gail a teary smile. "Thank you," she whispered. They both jumped as a loud crash and the clamor of glass breaking sounded from across the room.

Gail groaned. She was going to kill whoever had interupted them.

Holly chuckled, "You better go see to that." Holly's eyes watched her as she headed over to the mess and she couldn't stop the grin as Gail lit into the young rookie who had knocked over the tray of glasses a waitress was carrying.

"Duncan, you dumbass. The dance floor is over there." Gail slapped him on the back of the head. "Watch where your ridiculous puppy limbs go!"

Duncan began to protest, but Gail completely ignored him as she noticed the man walking in. "Collins!" She yelled.

Nick stopped abruptly almost causing Dov and Chloe to run into him. He groaned loudly, "I literally just walked in...I can't possibly have pissed you off yet."

"Your general presence pisses me off, but, more to the point right now, your rookie here is breaking my shit. Make it stop." Gail waved to Chris as he called over to tell her that they needed more tequila. "Do something with him." She said distractedly before heading toward the store room.

Nick rolled his eyes, used to Gail's barbs, and shrugged, grabbing Duncan by the back of the neck. "Walk, Rookie." He deposited him at a table near the cheerleaders where he could flirt without getting into too much trouble, then headed to where the rest of their friends sat. Seeing that Dov had grabbed the last seat, settling Chloe on his lap, Nick started to get another chair, but he was quickly waved off by Steve.

"Take mine, Collins. I am heading out." A slew of protests arose from the other members of the 15 division, but Steve just grinned good-naturedly. "I understand your anguish - after all, I am a delight to be around - but I have a date." He finished the last of his beer, shrugging into his jacket and giving them a halfhearted salute goodbye.

As Steve walked to the front door, Chris stopped him. "Hey Steve," He said with a serious look. "This is none of my business, but your mom came by a few days ago. She and Gail really got into it and I think Gail could use some brotherly advice."

Steve's jaw tightened. "Why can't she just leave Gail alone? She's worked so hard to make a life for herself." He spoke softly, but there was a thread of steel in his voice. He clapped Chris on the shoulder. "I'll go talk to her. Thanks for looking out for her, Chris."

Chris smiled, "Always have, always will."

Things were quiet in the bar for the moment so Chris sat down with the gang from 15. "How's life on the streets? Full of mystery and intrigue?"

"Naturally." Chloe chirped, snuggling deeper into Dov's side. "A police officer lives in constant danger."

Andy snorted. "Yeah, danger of death by paperwork." She grinned suddenly, "Why? You miss it?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head, "Honestly, not as much as I thought I would. I love running the bar with Gail and it gives me plenty of time with Christian."

Chris' smile grew as he thought about his five-year-old son. His road to custody had been a painful one and one that the officers of 15 had ridden out with him. Chris had been floored when his ex-girlfriend, Denise, had showed up over four years earlier with a baby that she claimed was his. It had never occurred to Chris to get a paternity test, something that came back to bite him the next year when Christian's biological father kidnapped the toddler. Chris was heartbroken when he learned that the child he had been raising wasn't his and, after Denise moved back to their hometown, he slipped into a depression and began using drugs.

It was Gail that got him clean. Gail was the one who continued to show up day after day after he had alienated everyone else, who dragged his ass to meetings, who took no shit from him and, in return, passed no judgement. And it was also Gail who threatened to cut off his balls if he ever told anyone that she was secretly a loving, caring person. When Gail was taken, it was as though the desire to use was zapped right out of Chris. He vowed that he would always be there for Gail and his 15 family and he couldn't do that and be a drug addict.

About eight months after Gail bought the bar, Chris received a phone call that Denise had been killed in a car accident. With Christian's father in jail and having no next of kin, Chris filed for custody of Christian with the support of Denise's parents and won. After seeing all that Chris had gone through, no one was really surprised when he chose to leave the force and become Gail's partner at The Black Penny.

Andy grinned at him, "Fatherhood looks good on you."

Chris blushed in that aww, shucks way that only he could and smiled, "Yeah, yeah…c'mon, guys. Give me something here. What's the hot gossip from 15?"

Everyone looked around at each other shrugging. "It's been pretty quiet, man. Nothing too interesting happening." Dov answered with a grimace.

Chloe smirked, "We could always speculate on Steve's hot date. Anyone know who he's going out with? He was looking good tonight." She whistled softly.

"Hey!" Dov protested with a frown. Chloe laughed and turned to give him a kiss.

Sam grinned. "I finally got him to let me set him up. The guy's been single for way too long. I fixed him up with Sheila from 23." There were a few puzzled faces. "You know, the blonde with the big-" Sam coughed as Andy elbowed him in the stomach. The girls rolled their eyes as all the guys nodded in recognition at Sam's vague description. "Eyes! I was going to say eyes." Sam protested, rubbing his ribs while the rest of the group laughed.

"I'm going to hit the ladies room." Traci said, pushing Andy and Sam out of the booth so she could get out too.

"And we're going to hit the dance floor!" Andy exclaimed grabbing Sam's hand. "Chris, can we get some tunes?"

"You got it, McNally!" Chris grinned, heading to the stereo behind the bar. He grinned as he watched his friends moving together -sometimes in rhythm, but mostly not -and he felt a deep sense of satisfaction knowing that, in this moment, he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

A/N Post: So...any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive feedback y'all. I appreciate hearing your thoughts and I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming regular like.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and a heap of student debt.**

After looking several different places, Steve finally tracked Gail down in the store room. "Hey, baby sis."

Gail looked up from the cases of Don Julio. "Hey." She frowned a little. "What do you want?"

Steve chuckled, "Charming as ever."

"You have that stupid, mushy look you get when you're about to ask about my feelings."

Steve grinned. "Sorry. I'll try to look less stupid." He sobered slightly. "I heard Mom came to see you."

Gail tensed. "I don't need you to _save_ me, Steven." Her voice was bitter.

Steve held his hands up. "I know, I know. You're perfectly capable of saving yourself. I just thought you might need someone to rant to…you know, someone who also grew up as a Peck." Steve looked searchingly at her. "I know how she is." Gail sighed and sunk down to the floor, her back against the shelves of liquor. Steve copied her position, sitting next to her and bumping her shoulder a bit. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There's not much to tell. Some dickweed is making a documentary about the 'real story of Ross Perrick' and he wants to interview me as the only surviving victim. Mom thinks I should do it."

"Do you think you should do it?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Gail ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I don't want to relive it. I finally moved on. I don't want to go back to waking up in a cold sweat hearing his voice." Her voice broke. "I don't want to see Jerry's face every time I close my eyes." Gail absentmindedly stroked the scar that ran the length of her right forearm. The scar that was a daily reminder of why she was no longer a cop. Steve reached over and stilled her hand. "But then I think about Jerry and...I want everyone to know his name. I want the families of Perrick's other victims to know that Jerry stopped him. I want Jerry's death - and Traci's loss - to mean something." Gail swiped angrily at the tears running down her face.

Steve turned to face her, cradling her face gently in his hands. "Jerry's death already means something. You survived." He swallowed hard. "Jerry was my best friend and I miss him every day, but I also thank God every single day that you are safe. It is not your fault that Jerry died. Saving you was simply what he had to do. It's who he was." Steve pulled Gail into a hug as she cried in earnest. "You have to stop blaming yourself for something that a crazy serial killer did. You did nothing wrong."

They sat together for awhile longer sharing the silence. Finally Gail wiped her eyes and peered at Steve trying to lighten the mood. "Why _are_ you looking so dapper tonight?" Suddenly she smirked. "Are you finally going to make a move on Traci?"

Steve turned scarlet. "What?! I don't-"

Gail snorted. "Please! I saw the way you looked at her when you came in. Actually the way you look at her every time you think she's not watching. You're crazy about her."

Steve was quiet. "She's not ready to be with anyone else and she'll never see me as someone other than Jerry's friend." He spoke with an air of resignation. "I'm starting to realize that I can't keep putting my life on hold though so...I have a date. One of the officers from the 23." He shrugged, continuing with a sad tone. "I let Sam set me up. He said he was tired of watching me mope around."

"I'm sorry, Steve." Gail said chagrined. "I didn't realize that it was that serious."

Steve shrugged. "It's okay. You didn't know. Why would you? _She_ doesn't even know how much I love her." Gail's eyes widened as Steve's face went white. "Oh shit, I love her. Like, I really, actually am crazy in love with her." He pressed his palms into his eyes. "I am so screwed."

"Ouch." Gail patted his arm awkwardly. "That sucks."

"The thing is that it doesn't really. I'm never happier than when I'm with her. I love spending time with her and Leo…it feels like we're a family. I think about her all the time and, when I'm near her, sometimes I have to physically restrain myself from taking her hand. I picture my future and it includes being her husband and Leo's dad. She's the most thoughtful, kind, smart, amazing woman I have ever met. I watch her with Leo or the rookies and I-" He cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm in deep trouble here. I'm going to have to keep my distance if I want to get over her, aren't I?"

Gail nodded, a little shellshocked by the intensity of Steve's feelings. "Yeah, probably. Or, you know, you could actually go for it! Maybe she likes you too."

Steve shook his head no. "If I tell her, it will get weird and then I'll lose her completely. Could you be friends with Chris if he suddenly confessed his love for you?"

Gail laughed. "We tried that…it didn't work."

"Right. Bad example. What about…come to think of it, who haven't you dated?"

"Shut up." Gail glared at him. "I get your point, but I still think you should tell her." She bumped Steve's shoulder softly. "You're good for each other."

"I just need to be there for her. It's what Jerry would want. Hell, it's what I want."

"Steve," Gail hesitated. "What if she starts dating again? How are you going to handle watching the woman you love with someone else?"

Steve sighed. "I will support her like I always have. I will continue to be the best friend possible and I will wish them well." He smiled slightly. "After I have done a thorough background and criminal check, of course."

Gail chuckled. "Naturally."

"Now, baby sis, enough about me. Are you going to be okay?" He looked at her seriously. "You know that no matter what you decide, I've got your back."

"Thanks, bro. I'll be fine. I just need to think about it more."

Steve nodded and stood, pulling Gail up and into a hug. "You have always been the strongest of the Pecks...don't forget it." He pulled back and squeezed her shoulder before grimacing. "I guess I had better go see if my date is here."

Gail laughed and gave him a smirk. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Gail emerged from the back room not long after her brother. She placed the bottles of tequila on the shelf neatly, then moved to Chris' side to get a good luck at the dance floor.

"Are you responsible for this mess?" She asked him with an eye roll. She winced as the music grew louder. "And for the shitty pop songs?"

Chris chuckled, "It was Andy's idea. You have to admit that it has a good beat."

"Not that Dov seems be able to find it." She sneered, watching her uncoordinated friend attempt to dance.

Chris elbowed her gently, "Someone needs service at the end of the bar. I'm gonna go take care of the cheerleaders." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning another patented Peck eye roll. He grinned and moved toward the back tables.

Gail took one more look at her former division mates and laughed softly. She would never admit it, she mused, but she was deeply grateful that they were still a part of her life…even the ones she mostly wanted to punch. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that her costumer was Holly until she was already in front of her.

"Are you alright, Gail?" Holly asked gently, noticing that Gail seemed startled.

Gail took a breath. _You can do this, Peck. You already had a far too intimate, slightly awkward conversation with her tonight. You can do your freaking job and serve her a drink._ "Yeah, fine." Gail shrugged. "I'm just a little distracted. You make me nervous." _Wait, what? Holy shit._ Gail mentally slapped herself. _Keep it cool, Peck._ Gail refilled Holly's glass automatically while she tried to get herself under control.

Holly smiled almost shyly. "Me? Why do I make you nervous?" She seemed to think of something and Gail's heart hurt as she watched all the happiness fade from Holly's face. "Did I say something? Max always said that I am too blunt."

"Do we need to have the 'Max is an idiot' talk again?" Gail asked, pleased when Holly smiled a little. "It's just…you're just…ugh." She sighed deciding that honesty might have to happen. "I just think you're really cute, okay, and sometimes when you do that little side smirk thing I forget how words work. There...are you happy?" Gail pouted without any real animosity. Holly stared at Gail for a moment with rosy cheeks and a grin that Gail thought was both smug and incredibly attractive. "And now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, I'm going to go."

Holly chuckled as Gail scurried away with pink cheeks. Not that Holly could talk seeing as how her own face boasted a distinct red flush. Hearing that Gail thought she was cute was doing all sorts of interesting things to her, she admitted silently as she tried to settle the butterflies that had taken flight in her belly. She scolded her self for getting too worked up. _She's probably just being nice. I mean, she's never given any sign that she's into me before. She's never even really talked to me before tonight. _Holly argued with herself. _Wait. Why is it so hard to believe that someone like Gail would be interested in me?_ Holly shook her head a little, her confidence expanding a bit. _Because you're a boring nerd who could never compete with the kind of badass police crowd that Gail is in._ Holly scowled as she recognized that inner voice as Max. She was all ready to dive into further mental debate when a voice right next to her caused her to jump. She whipped her head to the seat on her right to see a pretty brunette looking at her. "Sorry…what?" Holly asked, confused.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The woman flashed a sunny smile. "You're Holly, right?"

Holly blinked. "Um, yeah. Sorry, do we know each other?" She racked her brain frantically.

"No, no. I'm Andy. I'm a friend of Gail's. We-" Andy gestured behind her to a petite redhead. "Um, we just noticed you chatting with Gail and we thought we'd introduce ourselves. This is Chloe." The redhead waved a little.

Holly glanced between the two of them, taking in their sheepish expressions and the almost guilty look in their eyes. "Okay…" Holly hesitated, sure she was missing something. "Is this like a police hazing thing? Or- Oh God - are one of you dating Gail and I seemed too familiar? We're just friends…I mean, not really even that. I've barely spoken to her." Holly was in total ramble mode now.

Andy waved her hand and grinned. "Calm down, Holly. It's nothing like that." She sighed. "Here's the thing. We're nosy. I've known Gail for going on ten years now and…well…it's just that…" She seemed to decide to be blunt. "Gail doesn't chat. In fact, Gail hates people, plus she's had it really rough over the last few years with the kidnapping and all so we just thought that, you know, maybe there was something more happening here and maybe we should come learn more about you." Andy and Chloe looked at her with big hopeful eyes.

Holly laughed nervously and was about to reply when she noticed someone behind Andy and Chloe. A very small, very angry, very blonde someone.

"ANDREA GRACE MCNALLY! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Holly almost felt bad for Andy as she cringed at the sound of Gail's voice. "Gail…hey! We were just talking with Holly and trying to get to know her a-" Andy was cut off as Gail reached out and pinched her lips together.

"Not. One. More. Word." Gail ground out. Andy opened her mouth to respond. "No." Gail's blue eyes narrowed. "Go away."

"Gail," Chloe started. "We-" Gail turned to her with a glare causing Chloe to gulp audibly. "Never mind." The girls shuffled back to their table as fast as they could without running.

Gail turned to Holly. "I am so sorry." She began taking a step toward the doctor.

"It's fine, Gail. Really." Holly smiled at her not realizing that it made Gail melt inside. "It's actually kind of sweet when you think about it. They really care about you and were just worried."

Gail scowled. "They're just busybodies who have to get into everyone's business, you mean." Holly could tell that she was genuinely upset. "They had no right to come over and interrogate you!"

"Oh, please. It was hardly an interrogation." Holly reached over and squeezed Gail's arm. "It was harmless. They were just curious about our relationship." Holly stopped suddenly with wide eyes. "I mean, not that we have a relationship. We barely know each other. It's not like we're dating or something. For goodness sake we only really started talking today."

Gail watched with a sense of bemusement as Holly babbled. _God, she's cute._ Gail thought.

"Sure, I've watched you for awhile and I'm always blown away by how pretty you are and how you handle the customers with just the right amount of snark."

_Oh really? I wonder if she's remembering that she's saying all this out loud._ Gail moved a little closer without thinking.

"And, yeah, I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you, but I was with Max and…oh shit!" Holly exclaimed, her eyes on the door and a crestfallen look on her face. "Max is here."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to resolve the cliffhanger...eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in updating...I hope to get quicker. Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue...if I did Holly and Gail would be the main characters.

* * *

"Traci!" A frantic voice cried. Traci looked up from where she was leaning against the wall by the bathrooms. Andy and Chloe were rushing toward her.

"Oh, God. Trace, Gail's going to kill me!" Andy's face was a picture of regret.

Traci grimaced and sighed. "What did you do?"

The two girls glanced at each other guiltily. "Well, we, um..." Andy started. "We went over to talk to Holly and see how she felt about Gail-"

"And Andy might have let the kidnapping thing slip," Chloe blurted, shrinking back a little when Andy shot her a glare. "Uh, I think I hear Dov calling." She called as she hurried back toward the main room.

"Andy!" Traci exclaimed. "How could you do that? You know how private Gail is and you just told her most traumatic experience to a stranger?! A stranger that we all know Gail is basically in love with!"

Andy hung her head as tears welled in her eyes. "I know. I can't believe I did that." She gulped back her tears. "She probably hates me."

Traci rolled her eyes slightly, knowing all too well that Andy would feel horrible about this forever. "Look, you need to give her some time to cool off. I'm sure that if you apologize enough times she'll forgive you. Deep down she loves you." She trailed off with a distracted air.

Andy tilted her head and looked critically at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well..." Traci looked a little dazed. "Have you ever been friends with someone and it's great and you love spending time with them and they make you really happy and then you hear something and it totally throws you for a loop and maybe changes everything and-"

"Whoa, girl. Breathe" Andy smiled at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Traci took a deep breath. "I was coming back from the bathroom and I passed the storeroom." She shook her head a little. "I overheard Steve and Gail talking."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I heard Steve tell Gail that he's in love with me." Andy burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Andy. He was really serious about it!"

Andy sobered at the distress in Tracy's voice, looking at her with a shocked expression. "You really didn't know that Steve was in love with you?"

Traci looked stricken. "Of course not! How would I know that?"

"Well..." Andy shook her head, a little confused. "I mean, everyone knows, Trace. It's all over his face every time he looks at you. Why do you think Sam set him up with Sheila? He couldn't stand to see Steve moping around anymore." She continued, waving her hand in dismissal. "We assumed that since you never did anything about his feelings that you didn't share them."

"I didn't know them!" Tracy almost shouted before quickly calming herself down. "I've never even thought about him like that." She squeezed her eyes shut. "But, oh my god, Andy, when I heard that he was going out with that bimbo...I wanted to rip her eyes out." Her eyes flew open. "I think I love him!"

"Are you sure? You never acted like...you really love him?" Tracy nodded, her eyes wide. Andy grinned excitedly and hugged her. "I think you make a great couple."

"Except that he's on a date with another woman!"

"Oh, right...yeah, that's not good." Andy paused, then shook her head. "But, Trace, he loves you. If you tell him how you feel..."

"I have to find him. Can you ask Sam where he was going?"

Andy grinned. "Of course...why don't you just text him though?"

Tracy shook her head no. "I need to do this in person."

"What are you going to say?"

Tracy laughed. "I have no idea. I just really need to see him." Her face was a mixture of wonder and excitement. "In love with Steve Peck...go figure."

"Who's in love with Steve?"

The girls jumped at the sound of a male voice and whipped their heads toward where Sam stood grinning at them.

Andy glanced at Tracy, looking for permission. "Tracy is!" She practically squealed.

Sam's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Tracy. "What? You're in love with Steve?" She nodded with a bemused smile. "Like, really in love with? Not like 'my best guy friend is going on a date and I'm jealous' but like 'I'm crazy about him and want to have his babies' in love with him?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sam." She looked back him, sincerity shining in her eyes. "I think I've loved him for awhile, but I never thought about moving on from Jerry. I took Steve for granted." Her face became serious. "What if he really likes Sheila and decides to pursue things with her? What if he's done with waiting for me?"

Sam snorted. "Trace, he is so hung up on you, it's gross. Watch." He pulled out his phone, tapped the screen a couple times, and put it to his ear. After a moment, he said, "Peck, Tracy needs you back at the Penny." He paused. "Mhmm, okay." He hung up and looked at the girls with a smug look. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

"Max is here"

Gail heard the crestfallen tone to Holly's voice and tensed even before the meaning of the words permeated her brain. Her blue eyes went cold. "I'm going to kick her ass," she practically snarled, starting to turn. She paused at the feel of strong fingers clamped around her wrist.

"Gail, don't." Holly looked concerned. "Please."

It was the "please" that did it. Gail could feel her anger melting away as she looked in Holly's eyes. She may think that Max deserved a broken jaw, but it seemed that Holly still had feelings for her.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Gail still had her back to Max, but she could her the sneer in her voice. "I see you've sunk to manhandling the help."

Holly flushed and dropped her grip on Gails arm, replying in a flat tone. "What do you want, Max?"

Gail turned to see a smug grin on Max's face. She glanced behind Max to see Sam, Tracy, and Andi coming over, their faces alert for trouble. She gave a small shake of her head, pleased when they stopped just within earshot.

Max looked Holly up and down with a gaze that managed to be both possesive and dismissive. Gail clenched her fists. "I wanted to talk to you and I figured you would be here." Max said with a shrug, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Gail glanced quickly at Holly and cleared her throat. "I, um, I'll leave you two alone." Her voice went up on the end making the sentence an unintended question. Holly's eyes snapped to hers and Gail smiled as she felt Holly's hand slipping into hers.

"That's not necessary, Gail. Anything Max needs to say, she can say in front of you." Holly seemed to gain courage from Gail's smile, but Gail had a feeling that she was acting braver than she felt.

Max scoffed at them. "Seriously? The bartender? I had no idea you were so desperate."

Holly stiffened. "Not that it's any of your business, but Gail and I are only friends." She paused and then straightened, seeming to gain another inch. "However, were she to be interested in me that way, I would consider myself lucky! Gail is a beautiful, smart, funny, caring woman who has been more supportive to me in one night than you were during our entire relationship." Her voice was like steel and her eyes flashed dangerously. Gail gawked at her as she somehow managed to become even more attractive. Holly's voice continued to get more emphatic. "In fact," She said, turning to Gail, eyes blazing, "Gail, would you go on a date with me?"

Gail's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her brain turn to mush. She responded without a second thought - which, in hindsight was maybe a touch impetuous, but, at the time, seemed perfectly rational - and reached for Holly, pulling their bodies flush.

One hand gripped Holly's hip and the other buried itself in her hair, as Gail brought their lips together. Holly gave a little gasp and stiffened in surprise, causing Gail to loosen her grip and start to pull away. Holly made a slight sound of protest and immediately moved to grasp Gail's face, returning the kiss with interest. Gail smiled slightly, her senses slightly overwhelmed by the taste of whiskey on Holly's breath and the way her hair smelled of pine trees and fresh air. Both girls pulled back to take a breath, panting a little.

Gail, her mind still a little clouded with everything Holly, suddenly felt herself going flying backward as someone yanked her away from Holly. She staggered a little, but kept her feet, turning quickly to face a very angry Max.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, bitch!" Max snarled at her, taking a step forward.

Gail couldn't help it. She laughed. "She's not your girlfriend anymore, Max. You made damn sure of that." Gail's instincts were still sharp enough that she recognized the signs, albeit a tad slow to completely get out of the way, but early enough that she mostly dodged the punch when it came. Max's fist caught her on the cheek right below her eye in a blow hard enough to knock Gail down.

The assembled group of cops moved forward with Andi at the forefront.

"Ma'am, you need to step back and calm down." Andi said loudly, reaching for Max's arm. Max shook her off and shoved her back, clearly spoiling for a fight. She seemed confused when Andi simply smiled at her. Andi reached into her back pocket and withdrew her cuffs. "Thanks for that. Max, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You can either kneel down and put your hands behind your back or my friends and I can subdue you. Your choice." Andi waved to the gathered crowd, all of whom looked like they wouldn't mind having a chance to "subdue" someone. Within minutes Max was in cuffs and had been handed off to Nick who had called it in and was now waiting for whoever was on duty to come relieve them of their prisoner.

Andi moved over to the barstool where Gail was pressing an ice pack to her face while Holly and Chris both hovered around her protectively.

"We'll have to take a statement when reinforcements get here." Andi seemed a little hesitant around Gail. She knew she was still in trouble.

Gail scowled, hissing a little when the movement bothered her rapidly swelling face. "Fine. Send someone over when they arrive." Andi waited a moment, but, upon realizing she wasn't going to get anything else from blonde, finally stood to leave.

"McNally," Gail called after her. Andi turned back. "I'm still pissed at you." Andi sighed and nodded, her puppy eyes betraying her remorse. "But I'll get over it." Gail smiled slightly as Andi's face brightened. "Now get lost."

Gail turned to Chris next. "Would you stop fussing? You're like an 80-year-old grandmother. I'm fine." Chris looked a bit sheepish. "Do something useful and put some more music on…no 90's pop." Chris laughed and gave her shoulder a squeeze, leaving her alone with Holly.

Holly finally sat on the stool next to Gail, turning them so they were face-to-face. She removed the ice pack from Gail's hand and looked at her seriously, assessing the damage. Her hands were gentle as they trailed over Gail's cheek and forehead. Gail reached up and stilled her hands.

"Hey, hey...I'm fine." Gail stroked Holly's hand with her thumb. "Are you alright?"

Holly met Gail's eyes, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "Me? I'm not the one who just got punched in the face."

Gail quirked a smile. "It's not the first time…probably won't be the last. I have a personality that seems to encourage people to want to hit me." Her eyes twinkled as Holly grinned that little lopsided smile she loved so much.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Gail." Holly sobered a little. "I knew Max had a temper, but when I asked you out, I never meant for you to get hurt."

Gail waved away her apology. "This isn't your fault, Hols." Holly smiled as the nickname spilled out with Gail seeming to notice. "Max is bad news and, frankly, I'm just glad you were never on the receiving end of her temper." Gail seemed to hesitate. "There's just one thing…did you only ask me out to make her mad?" Gail asked shyly.

Holly laughed and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Gail's lips. "Gail, would you please go on a date with me?" Gail leaned in and kissed her again. Holly smiled against her. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes." Gail replied. She grinned at Holly, yelping in surprise at the cold when Holly placed the ice pack back on her face.

A familiar voice ringing out from the front of the bar caused her to spin around. Steve stood just inside the door with two uniformed police officers. He took in the sight of the handcuffed woman in Collins' custody before striding across the bar to his sister. "Holy shit…what happened here?"


End file.
